Her Special Strawberry
by TeamViper
Summary: The main couple would be ichigo x rukia with rukia being his stepsister. More to come... Who killed their friends and ichigo's parents? We'll just have to find out... I dunno should I add lemons... I guess I will later in the story XD


Okie Ichigore here, I just randumbly made this story there are no lemons in it yet but tell me what u think? the couple is ichigo x rukia for now but im thinking of adding grimmjow and halibel along with some vizards like lisa and mashiro and hiyori XD anyways tell me what u think about it so far... I havent done this in a while... :\

* * *

BLEACH:

Her Special Strawberry

She saw him sitting there on the gray swings in the cold winter night.

He was sitting there on the swings, wearing only a dark red T-shirt and black jeans.

She was quietly eating her snow cone on a tree branch, and noticed that he looked sad, gloomy, and depressed.

He was staring up at the sky; lost in space, but with a sorrowful expression that looked like a sad puppy after he had been abused severely by his master.

She could not bear to look at his sad face anymore, so she jumped down from the tree and walked towards him, hoping that she could somehow cheer him up and brighten his dark mood.

He did not notice her approaching him; he was so lost in the darkness that it had to take her to be right in front of him for him to finally see her.

"Hi there!" The girl greeted with a smile.

The boy looked up and slowly responded, "…Hey…"

"Why are you still here at this hour? I noticed that you were here since morning. Are you lost?"

"…no…"

"Umm... is there something wrong? Whatsa matter?"

"…yes…" It took the boy long periods of time to reply to her, but the girl was patient.

"Tell me, why are you so sad?"

"…I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"…It's something I can't share…"

"I think talking will make you feel better."

"…maybe…"

"Don't worry; it's okay to tell me." She patted his freezing hand to comfort him.

"…My family died…" The boy said after a while. He looked up at the starless sky and a hint of anger was revealed in his eyes, "…they were murdered…"

The girl held the boy's hand tightly; she could feel his pain.

"Well I understand. My friends…they were killed too…" The girl said sadly.

"…I'm sorry…" The boy replied looking up at her.

"I am too, but I got over it and now so should you." She pulled the boy off the swings and the boy let himself be pulled up,

"Cheer up," the girl said with a smile, "let's go home!"

"…I have no home…there is no place left for me to go…" the boy gloomily said.

"Don't be silly," she let go of him and turned around to face him, "you're living with me from now on!"

The boy was shocked, and then he blushed.

"…no I can't do that…" he said looking down.

The girl smiled, "don't worry, it's no trouble…you want a snow cone?"

"Uhh…Okie…" the boy gratefully accepted the half eaten snow cone; he was finally beginning to feel hungry even though he hadn't eaten since two days ago.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem! Say what's your name anyway?"

"It's Ichigo…"

"Aww, nice name! I'm Rukia."

She hugged him and he blushed more looking down.

"Ichigo, I'll race you to our house! Ready? Set! Go!" And she laughed as she ran in the moonlight. It had begun to snow.

The boy watched her go.

She was wearing a white dress that shone like a reassuring beacon of light, washing his darkness away with her beautiful smile. For in what seemed like ages, the boy finally felt happy,

and he chased after her in the snow.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"-ake up!" A beautiful voice called, "Ichigo wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Rukia was shaking Ichigo awake.

"Ichi-nii!" Rukia changed her voice to a really sweet and cute sound, "If you don't wake up right now you won't get any pancakes!"

Ichigo's eyes open and he sits up straight, "Noooo you promised me pancakes!" he moaned rubbing his eyes.

Rukia stuck her tongue at him, "Better hurry or i'll eat them all! Hehe!" Rukia was about to run away but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Hey, let me go!" Rukia cried trying to pull away from him.

"No, I want a good look at you," Ichigo said, "remember I said i want you to be the first person I see when I wake up?"

Rukia blushed a little, "b-but the pancakes..."

Ichigo wasn't listening as Rukia scolded him that the pancakes might burn on the skillet because the stove was still on, and the pancakes were still frying. Ichigo looked at Rukia's face

with her long strand of hair covering a part of it. She looked cute like that, and her big beautiful, midnight blue eyes made her all the more prettier. Rukia was wearing light blue robes

with an apron over it. The light blue robes were covers in twinkling little stars. This was the pyjamas Ichigo had bought for her.

"Rukia, you look really pretty today..." Ichigo said smiling.

Rukia stopped trying to break free and blushed a little.

"Th-thanks but I gotta go now, before the pancakes turn black!"

"No... stay longer," Ichigo said making a sad puppy-eyed face.

"Ah! You know i hate it when you do that!" Rukia groaned.

Ichigo smiled and pulled Rukia closer to him. Rukia touched Ichigo's face gently.

"Okie... how bout this?" Rukia said sweetly, and kissed Ichigo affectionately on the lips.

Ichigo blushed hard O/O and let go of Rukia's arm starting to kiss back, but Rukia was too fast for him and ran away gracefully.

"Haha, gotcha Ichigo!" Rukia teased and made a face, "I'm your step-sister now so we can't be naughty towards each other, hee hee!" Rukia smiled and winked, then ran down the

stairs.

. . .

_**Ichigo:**_ I watched her leave still blushing a little, then sighed and got up to get ready for breakfast. I am really very lucky to have another family and start life over ever since my blood

relatives died. I can't remember much of it but I know that I became Rukia's step-brother two years ago when I was about 14 years old and Rukia was 12. I look at

myself in the mirror, and stare at my serious looking face, and my sad brown eyes that had faced and braved through tragedy. I had my face in a smile when Rukia was here, but now

that I'm thinking of the past again; my smile has vanished. I take off my pyjamas which are dark blue with the same pattern of stars that match with Rukia's light blue PJs. I

looked fit and I have to thank my step-dad for the intense training he had given me over the years, even though I grew to hate that face of his while i suffered through my training. But I

told myself that I have faced worse and kept driving on. It was one of the three conditions my step-dad had in order to adopt me. I had to be strong and healthy to protect my new step-

sister from any trouble the outside world can cause. I had trained feverishly with great determination everyday because I know how cruel the world could be and I did not want to lose

Rukia or anyone else in my new family. The trouble was tragedies come looking for me and hurts those around me no matter what I do.

.

_**Rukia: **_I run down the stairs after my hot kiss with Ichigo and stop with my hands on my chest. I'm leaning next to a wall near the kitchen breathing hard. I realize that this is the second

time I've ever kissed my brother! I wait for a little while until my breathing is normal again. Stupid hormones! I check the pancakes and divide them putting more on my nii-sama's plate

because I feel that hes getting thinner lately. I whistle happily as I'm doing this but then I think of my dad and how harsh he is towards Ichi-nii. My dad is whats causing my brother so

much stress lately, and probably why he is getting so thin. I stop my happy whistling and sit down looking down at the pancakes sadly and reminisce about the first day after Ichi-nii

agreed to my dad's terms and became my nii-sama.

_"Put your back into it boy. What you are doing right now is worthless," A voice full of authority and calm voice coldly said, "If you can't work harder than that I am afraid I will have to dump you _

_into the gutter for showing me such weakness."_

_"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed and started moving faster. He was shirtless with black robe pants and a whitebelt on. His whole body was drenched in sweat, bruises, and blood but he kept on fighting _

_the twenty-one of __opponents before him. He knew that his foes were black belts in karate and had age and power over him but Ichigo was not one to give up. He lashed out at the foe charging at _

_him, but the foe leapt out of the way. All of his opponents were wearing black outfits with monster masks to cover their faces. They looked like soul reapers with hollow masks on from an anime _

_that Ichigo liked watching on television. Ichigo was a first dan black belt himself and also knew tae kwon do and a little bit of other various fighting styles he picked up after living a couple years in _

_the __streets. But Ichigo felt useless facing so many skilled opponents. Even the man standing above him on the second floor railings disapproved of how Ichigo was putting up. Someone kicked _

_Ichigo hard from behind, taking him by surprise. Ichigo stumbled and lost his balance falling pathetically on the ground. This was Ichigo's __first day of training after he had agreed to the first _

_condition that the man had demanded him. Ichigo thought he was prepared for anything. But he thought wrong. Ichigo's body was getting tired __and was in agony from taking this kind of damage, _

_but still Ichigo kept on. He thought of Rukia, and the family that he could be a part of if he could overcome this. He looked up at Rukia who was __crying for the past hour and a half while Ichigo was _

_getting thrashed. She had argued and kicked and punched at her father to stop the training, but her father was a stubborn man and no matter __what she did, her father didn't stop the fight. Ichigo _

_looked at Rukia and Rukia looked back at him. Their eyes met and Rukia forced a smile and attempted to give him a reassuring look saying that __everything would be okay and that he could still be _

_a part of the family. It looked like Rukia needed a comforting look too, so he tried to calm her down with a reassuring look of his own.__"Don't worry Rukia," Ichigo thought, trying to telepathically _

_communicate with her, "I'll be fine, and I will join your family, so don't cry..."_

_Ichigo's eyes turned silver with a new determination and a surge of power streamed throughout his body, packed with fiery adrenaline. He had found strength from Rukia, and now he was going to _

_give it his all, even if it meant dying. Because a family is worth dying for._

_Ichigo noticed a ninja lunging on him, he viciously kicked the ninja. The kick was so powerful that it sent him flying into his friends. Ichigo got up and focused on his enemies around him with his _

_glowing silver eyes. The ninjas hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to make of from Ichigo's new fighting spirit and power. Then three of them came from behind Ichigo and one from either of _

_Ichigo's sides. The ninjas were almost upon him, but just before they could strike Ichigo instantly pulled the two ninja's together behind him. The ninja's smacked their heads against one another _

_and the other three slammed into them. Ichigo kicked hard behind them and they all fell in a heap on the ground. He then used the momentum of his kick to surge forward and drive a deadly _

_punch to another ninja charging at him, making the ninja go flying in the opposite direction. More ninja leaped at Ichigo and he fought back with all his strength. Ichigo blocked one from his right _

_then used his left hand to grab a ninja's fist and his right leg kicked another ninja in the groin. He used the momentum from his right leg to push himself into the air and land a hard punch right _

_near another Ninja's eyes. it landed on the thinnest part of the skull, knocking the ninja out cold. Another ninja took at advantage of Ichigo's temporary imbalance and kicked Ichigo to the ground. _

_Ichigo backflipped to the floor but used his right hand to steady himself and lashed out with a double kick to two other ninjas. One leg for each. The fight lasted a long time but in the end there _

_were just too many ninjas. Ichigo was exhausted and his eyes reverted to normal brown. Rukia couldn't stand watching Ichigo being beaten to a pulp and screamed._

_"Dad, hes not fighting back! Stop it, stop it! Aren't you satisfied? Please stop the fight!" Rukia begged._

_Byakuya finally signalled the ninjas to stop. The swarm of black crowded around Ichigo seperated and bowed to Byakuya in a big circle around Ichigo then disappeared by leaping away into the _

_shadows._

_Rukia finally broke free of Byakuya and ran down the stairs to Ichigo. Byakuya watched her run to him and then he too left into the shadows._

_"Ichigooo!" Rukia screamed as she ran towards him._

_Ichigo was having a hard time breathing and his face and body was battered in bruises of various shapes and sizes and colours. His right arm was mangled and he was bleeding on his wrists chest _

_and ribs. His legs were also full of bruises but fortunately they weren't broken. Ichigo had one eye open and the other eye was half open and swollen in a nasty shade of dark purple._

_"R-rukia..." Ichigo whispered gasping for breath. Rukia hugged him and cried on his bleeding chest._

_"Ichigo, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Ichigo!" She cried, "I should never have brought you here."_

_Ichigo was too weak to respond, but what he wanted to say was that he couldn't be happier to be here. Fighting to be a part of a family. With Rukia he did not feel alone anymore._

_"I'll go and get help Ichigo!" She was about to get up but Ichigo grabbed her hand, and looked at her with his sad brown eye, "S-stay, p-p-please?"_

_Rukia held Ichigo's hand with both of hers and rested it on her chest. She looked back at Ichigo with tears dripping down her dark-blue eyes._

_"Ichigo, I love you..." Rukia said and moved in and kissed Ichigo's bleeding lips. The kiss lasted a long time and when it was over Ichigo had closed his eyes._

_"Ichigo?" Rukia has assumed the worst but she saw his chest move up and down. She nuzzled near Ichigo's chest and watched him sleep. She hugged him and went to sleep herself after kissing _

_Ichigo's shoulder, neck, and cheek, "I really love you... because you're not just gonna be my nii-san (brother) you will be my strawberry."_

_"Strawberry..." Ichigo repeated, then smiled and kissed Rukia before passing out._

_

* * *

_

_**Hey Ichigore here, I hope you liked this chapter! I know I still gotta work on a lot of things and idk if i wanna add lemons maybe i'll just keep this story T rated. ANyways telle me wat ya think until then, god bless ya XD**_


End file.
